


Day Thirteen

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Series: Inuvember 2019 [13]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: A month-long celebration of the Inuyasha series, hosted on Tumblr. I decided to post them up here as well. Day Thirteen Prompt: Any Sesshoumaru Ship.
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (Inuyasha)/Botan (Inuyasha)
Series: Inuvember 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533239
Kudos: 3





	Day Thirteen

Botan was in love with a youkai.

That was a realization the young miko never thought she would have. She had been training for so long, taught to consider most youkai a threat first and foremost, to protect the temple she trained at with her sister. She had already been taught that she had duties greater than love and marriage, so the fact that she could have let herself fall in love at all was a surprise. Perhaps that was why a youkai caught her attention — she never thought she'd fall for one, so she never reminded herself not to get attached. Or maybe it was simply because of the youkai in question.

Sesshoumaru.

It had all started when Botan and her sister, Momiji, had gone to find someone who could teach them. After all, despite their training, they realized they weren't as skilled as they needed to be if they wished to help people. That was when they met up with Kagome and Kaede once again, both miko who were far more skilled than they were. A simple solution to their problem, especially since both miko were so happy to help. Training and working in the village was nice, it had been a while since they got the chance to meet so many knew people.

Then came a day where Botan and Momiji noticed that Inuyasha was tense. Wanting to help, Momiji decided to question him to find the issues. That was when they learnt about his brother and his regular visits. There were mixed reactions depending on who they asked no the subject. Inuyasha was vulgar, but made it clear he felt less comfortable around his brother than he did around the wolf youkai that regularly visited. Kagome mentioned that while cold on the surface, he really was a decent guy. Sango and Miroku both seemed mixed in their opinions. Shippou decided to leave for training rather than answering. Kaede assured them there was nothing to worry about, as he protected the village. The two sisters weren't certain what to make of the daiyoukai they knew would arrive in the village.

But then Botan had found Rin, excitedly weaving a flower crown in a field. That was when Botan learnt who Sesshoumaru was to little Rin. It was hard to be scared of someone that she talked about with so much affection and admiration. The miko in training almost felt as though everyone else had been silly when they described him as possibly dangerous. That was until she felt the presence of strong youki. Far stronger than any she'd ever felt before, and that terrified her.

And Rin hugged the man that it was coming from.

Botan hoped she hadn't made a fool of herself. She had stared at first, scared and a little blown away. She could see the similarities between the man and Inuyasha, but there was an obvious difference. Sesshoumaru's very presence demanded respect and attention. He looked just as regal as he was dangerous, and any mistake on someone's part could very easily result in their death just from his sheer power. His expression was cold and unreadable, which only unsettled Botan more. And when his gaze fell on her, she was mortified at the fact that she stumbled over her words in greeting.

At least he hadn't been offended.

Every time Sesshoumaru visited, it was quite clear the reason was Rin. He'd bring her clothes, ribbons, or little thigs he'd thought she'd like, and Rin was always excited to see him. He cared for a lot, like one would their own child, and Botan found herself admiring that. She didn't talk to him as much as Inuyasha, or Kagome, or Rin but she still made conversation in the very rare instances she found herself alone with him.

He was probably uninterested in her. She was a human — a miko — and he probably had better options out there to choose from. But Botan didn't mind. She would just keep loving him from afar.


End file.
